Christmas Games
by Oh-So-Vogue
Summary: Most of the Hogwarts students leave for Christmas Break, but not our trio. What happens when they play Truth or Dare, among other 'interesting' games? What about when the other houses and teachers get involved?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

"I'm bored!" Ronald Weasley complained.

"Ron, if you didn't have anything to occupy your time with, why did you stay here over Christmas break?" Hermione Granger questioned. He thought hard for a moment and decided on a shrug.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we play a game?" Harry Potter asked.

"That's a great idea Harry! What do you think Ron?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, alright. Why don't we get some of the other students to play as well, it may get a bit boring with only the three of us?" Ron replied.

"Alright, should we let the other houses play?" Harry questioned.

"I think we should. Not many in Gryffindor have stayed, but NO Slytherin's", Hermione replied.

Ron felt left out and decided give his most brilliant idea of the night. "Okay then, it's settled. Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way." And with that, they left to get the remaining Hogwarts students, minus the Slytherin's.

**A/N:** Okay, short and kinda stupid chapter. It's supposed to be short though, it's a prologue! Next chapter will be better and longer!

Don't forget to review!


	2. Rounding Up the Students

**Chapter One - Rounding Up the Students**

As the trio left their common room, Hermione realized that they didn't even know what game they were playing. "Um, guys, what game are we planning on playing?" she asked.

Her reply came almost instantly from Ron "We're playing truth or dare of course!"

"Truth or Dare? Great! I _love_ that game! But it can get pretty intense sometimes. I don't think that we should let anyone below third year play. What do you guys think?"

Hermione had a concerned expression on her face as she said this.

"Yet another great idea Hermione! You're right though; these games _always _get more intense than intended. So we aren't inviting first or second years?" Harry confirmed.

"Exactly." It was now that Ron had his second, but not quite as brilliant, idea of the night. "Hey guys, I have another idea! Why don't we let the Slytherin's play with us?", this earned him a death stare from Harry. "No wait, let me finish! This is going to be so much fun that they'll _beg_ to play with us! And that is worth letting them play, so we'll let them!"

"I guess it would be alright." This, surprisingly, came from a hesitant Hermione. All Harry did was nod.

Hermione headed off to the Ravenclaw common room, while Harry got the Hufflepuffs and Ron the remaining Gryffindor's. Ron's job was fairly easy considering that no more than 20 Gryffindor's had decided to stay over Christmas, he, Hermione and Harry included. Harry's job was rather easy also. The Hufflepuffs always got excited about this kind of thing.

The boys however, had much better luck than Hermione. The Ravenclaws didn't seem to want to come. Their exact words were: "Why should we be playing childish muggle games when we could, and should, be studying?" From the others came nods and muffled "Yeah's".

Hermione finally convinced most of the third years and up that it would "be really fun, and that they could always study later on after the game". They all thought it extremely odd coming from Hermione Granger, the bookworm. So deciding that, if Hermione Granger could pull herself away from a book for a few hours to play a little game, they could too.

As Hermione and the Ravenclaw students who chose to come made their way to the Great Hall, they crossed paths with Snape.

**A/N:** Okay, I know I promised this chapter would be longer, but it is a _bit_ longer isn't it? And I thought it was a _bit _better than the last chapter! I suck at writing long chapters; this is my first fic that I am totally committed to. The chapters _will_ get longer and if they don't I'll just update really fast.


	3. Everyone Arrives

**Chapter Two - Let the Games Begin**

"Ah, Miss Granger. May I ask _why_ yourself and approximately twenty Ravenclaws are standing just outside the Great Hall?" Snape questioned with a sneer.

Hermione's response was simple, "We are on our way to play truth or dare with some other students, sir."

"Truth or dare? I think house points should be taken for no one informing me. And why didn't anyone tell me, Miss Granger? I _love_ truth or dare! Do you mind if I play as well?" Snape, for the first in front of students, smiled. A slight sneer at the tips, but a smile none-the-less.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Snape, smiling! She never thought that the two words would ever be in the same sentence unless there was a does not between them. "Erm, sure you can play. But only if you invite the other teachers. The more players we have, the better!" Hermione finished.

Snape was noticeably happy that a _student_ actually wanted anything to do with _him_! So happy, he was almost giddy! So, in a slightly higher voice than expected, he said "Alright, I'll see if the other professors want to play." And with that, he left with his head hung.

Hermione and the Ravenclaws watched Snape pass and then proceeded into the Great Hall. When Hermione looked around the Great Hall she was greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, where have you been? Harry and I have been done for _ages_!" Ron queried.

"We didn't want to come at first, but Hermione convinced us. Then we ran into Snape. He and the other teachers are playing also!" a Ravenclaw third year said with excitement unhidden on her face.

"Snape is playing?" Harry said, turning to glare at Hermione and making no effort to hide his disgust.

"Well, yes", she answered uncomfortably. "He cornered us outside the Entrance. He asked to play, and I said yes knowing that he would take away house points if I said no. He already wanted to take them for not knowing about it. But I didn't want it to be awkward, so I told him to invite other teachers." Noticing Harry and Ron's faces she added quickly "Plus, we won't have to deal with him so much with the other professors there", Hermione finished her explanation.

"As long as he's not being as much of greasy git as he usually is, I'm fine with it." Harry agreed slowly.

And at that very moment, Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with the other teachers in tow.

**A/N:** Okay, I know a suckish ending. I am having so much fun with this story. If you have a good idea for a truth/dare and its victim, put it in your review and I'll try to put it in!


	4. The Games Begin

**Chapter Three – The Games Begin**

As Dumbledore and the other teachers walked in, everyone stared. Every teacher was in muggle clothing!

"What are you doing dressed as muggles?" Hermione asked curiously.

Dumbledore, being the headmaster and the 'leader' of the group, was quick to reply. "We thought it would be a nice change if we stepped out of our comfort zone, and all dressed as muggles for the festivities!" Dumbledore said in his usual cheery manner.

"Doesn't matter what they wear I guess. These are just games, and it's not like anybody is going to see us, aside the people that already have." Harry said casually. "We might as well wear muggle clothing as well."

With a flick of their wands, they all changed into jeans and T-Shirts. Hermione, brilliant as ever, thought it would be a good idea if they put an Imperturbable Charm on the door. This way they wouldn't be bothered.

Just as Flitwick was about to charm the door, a group of about five Slytherins burst in the room. To no surprise, it was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy.

"What's going on here!" Malfoy demanded almost immediately.

Ron was first to answer this time. "We're playing truth or dare, Ferret."

"Well Weasel," he began with his usual sneer, "ca-can we play as well?" he finished in a slightly embarrassed manner.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" Harry questioned the group.

"I don't care what you people say. I am not going to be the only Slytherin playing!" Snape burst out.

"Okay, you can play. On one condition. One, we use first names only. And two, you have to be nice."

"Uh, that's two conditions, Potter, er, Harry." Harry and Malfoy agreed.

"Okay, let's play! Here are the rules. One, you can ask anyone, anything. If they won't answer it, you can jinx them until they do, as long as you don't cause them physical pain. Two, almost dares are allowed. If you refuse to do a dare, you will be given a different dare that is twice as bad. If you refuse to do that, again, you will get jinxed until you do. Three, the dares that are not allowed are ones that involve physical pain. Everybody clear?" Hermione explained.

"Yes" they all chorused.

"Let's start already." This, surprisingly, came from Snape.

They all sat on the floor of the Great Hall, with the Imperturbable Charm on the door, ready to play.

"Snape, who are you in love with? You've been acting strangely lately." The first dare shot across the room from Ron.

It was true, Snape had been acting weird as of late. He seemed, happier.

"I am in love with…."

**A/N: Haha! Snape is in love! Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Tension

Chapter Four – Tension 

The air was thick with tension.


	6. Streaking and Snogfest!

Chapter Five – Streaking and Snog-fest! 

"Wait a minute! You people didn't even ask me if I wanted truth or dare!" Snape complained in an extremely childish manner.

Hermione turned around, took some pumpkin juice, and poured four drops of a clear liquid into the juice. She then handed it to Ron and whispered something in his ear.

Ron stood up and went over to Snape. He then sat down in Snape's lap like it was something he did every day. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to ask, but it just slipped my mind." Ron began in a less than manly tone. "Why don't you have some pumpkin juice? It will make you feel better."

Snape casually raised one eyebrow, but drank the pumpkin juice anyway. Out of nowhere, McGonagall yelled "Severus, who in Merlin's name do you love?!?!"

Snape's reply was as equally surprising as McGonagall's. "You, my dear! My heart has the burning intensity of a thousand and one suns! It is the east, and Minerva is sun!" Snape ran to her, swept her off her feet, and drug her off to a corner to snog.

"That was… odd." Harry said. "Since Snape is currently… unavailable, I'll ask the next one. Uh, Professor Dumbledore, truth or dare?"

"I believe I will take the first dare of the night." Announced Dumbledore.

"Okay, um, I dare you to take us to the Ministry of Magic, and run through each and every floor yelling "I am the great Dumble-ini! Fear me!" while wearing nothing but your boxer shorts!" Harry manically commanded.

"But, but, but, I'm a respected person! I can't do that!" mumbled Dumbledore. Harry took out his wand. "Okay, I'll do it." Professor Dumbledore surrendered. "But I can't take you all with me, you can't apparate. But I can take this magical camera with me and record me doing it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man, can you just leave!" sneered Malfoy. "Fine, be that way", and with that, Dumbledore left.

A/N : Just to let you know, I will be adding at least one more chapter today!

Disclaimer: Okay, so I forgot this in earlier chapters, but I have it now! Harry Potter and all related characters and titles and all that other stuff belongs to JKR, not me.


	7. The Evil Michel Jackson

Chapter Six – The Evil Michel Jackson 

With Dumbledore gone, everyone felt a bit more… free. Of course, who wouldn't feel a bit tense playing truth or dare with the man who held your future in his hands.

Dumbledore had not returned after several minutes, and Snape and McGonagall were still "occupied". So, Flitwick decided to go for Dumbledore.

"Oh, um, can I dare all of Ravenclaw house at once, Miss Granger?" Flitwick sheepishly asked. "Of course, but only if they agree to it. Do you agree?" Hermione asked the Ravenclaws. One kid said "Yeah, sure, whatever." The rest just mumbled their replies. "I'll take that as a yes! Ravenclaws, I dare you to go back to your common room. I will be there in a minute." They silently walked off. Who said Ravenclaws couldn't have fun? Flitwick had an evil yet giddy look on his face. "In the famous words of Michel Jackson 'Yay! Not guilty! Party in my house kids!'" And off he went.

Hermione felt a small shiver go down her spine. That was just sick and wrong.

Professor Sprout right then and there decided that she did not want her Hufflepuffs around these mentally psycho freaks. She gathered them up and led them back to the Hufflepuff common room without saying one word. The other teachers(aside from Snape and McGonagall, who were still snogging furiously) decided to leave as well, also fed up with the freaks that wanted to play silly little muggle games.

The only people who were left were: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and of course the ever missing Dumbledore.

Draco moved closer to Hermione. "You know you want me." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her lips ever so softly, but she pulled away just in time. Harry had just lunged toward Malfoy, both tackling him and punching every inch of him that he could get to. Harry refused to stop until Ron, Neville, and Dean pulled him off. "Whoa, when did you get so protective of the mudblood, Potter?" Draco barely managed to choke out. "Since we started going out you evil piece of pond scum!" Harry shot back. As soon as he said this, everyone but Hermione gasped.


	8. Video Tapes and More Games

**Chapter 7 – Video Tapes and ... More Games!!!!**

Suddenly, there was silence, then an uproarus outburst from everyone in the room. Even Snape and McGonagall stopped what they were doing. Over all the noise, all Harry and Hermione could hear were things similar to: "You're what!", "Since when?!", and the all powerful "gasp!"

Out of nowhere, they were saved frome answering any questions by the return of Dumblydore.

"Dumbl-ini in da house!" he said in his most gangsta like voice as humanly possible. Still, he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Hermione, trying to distract everyone, conjured a muggle TV and VCR/DVD player combo. D (as Dumbledore now liked to be called) handed her the tape, and she put it in.

On the screen appeared D, in his boxers, running through the MOM, yelling "Yo, my name is D and I got it going on. I'm a pimp with a purpose and you know it to be true. When I walk, da ladies fall at my feet, it's not my fault I got a good beat. Word." Several people looked frightened, others stood in shock, but one brave red-headed man who looked strangely like Arthur Weasley, walked up to D and announced, That didn't rhyme." "YES IT DID YOU INFERNAL CREATURE!" D proclaimed as he apparated away.

"Ooooookaaayyyy, I think it's time to go, Albus." Minerva said. "It's D!" "Alright, D, let's go get you your medication." "Oooh, oooh! Can we get the red cherry instead of the purple cherry?!" D questioned as only a child could. "Yes, now let's go." Together, they walked out of the Hall, Snape in tow.

"Um, how about we play a new game?" questioned Hermione. "I think I've had enough excitement for one night," offered Draco, "I'm going to bed. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, COME." Malfoy demanded as he snapped his fingers in a very clique-ish way.

"How about we play 'Light As A Feather, Stiff As A Board.?" Offered Parvati.


	9. Ronald Finally Loses It

**A/N:** Okay, currently I have a hit count of 7323. Average that out and its 921.5 hits per chapter. Strangely, this story only has 67 reviews. Some people review more than one chapter. I am now taking a leaf from my friend and fellow writer, Stary. So, here it is. REVIEW, DAMMIT, REVIEW!!!! I don't mean to be pushy, of course. :) This chapter is entirely dedicated to my friend, Kaitlyn. This chapter is chock full of stuff you would say!

**Chapter Eight – Ronald Finally Loses It**

"No, that game is stupid!" said Hermione, "It's practically devil worship! Why can't we play a nice game of _Scrabble_? I'm fairly good at that game."

"What in the bloody hell is _Scrabble_? Sounds like a friggin' muggle game!" complained the newly arrived Snape.

"That's because it _is_!" countered Hermione, "Oh, _honestly_! It's a type of muggle crossword game!"

_(crickets chirping in background)_

"Bloody hell! I'm surrounded by blithering idiots! How did Albert Einstein survive?!" Hermione ranted. You know something is wrong when Hermione swears.

"Miss Granger, although I may not know much about 'Scrabble' and 'Mister Einstein', but 'blithering idiots'? Now you're talking my language….." Snape replied with his trademark smirk.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked none other than Draco Malfoy. What was most surprising was that he was wearing female clothes.

"What the hell are you wearing, Malfoy?" asked Ron in mock disgust. Truly, he liked this new side of Malfoy. Those tight abs, white-blonde hair that framed his face so elegantly, blue-gray eyes that you could lose yourself in even with a map…..

"The name's Jessica, bitch!" said 'Jessica' in a rather girly voice. "I'm looking for gay males, looking for a relationship with the fabulous Jessica." Malfoy stated.

For once in his life, Ronald Bilius Weasley raised his hand and started jumping up and down. "Pick me! Oooh, oooh! Pick me, pick me!"

"Alright, Weasley lets go. Your dorm or mine?" " Mine." With that, they were off.

At that moment, every Gryffindor boy shuddered at the thought of going to bed that night. "Er, Hermione, can I stay in your dorm tonight? I don't particularly want to go to mine considering, well, er…." Harry said with flushed cheeks.

"Sure"

"Okay, somebody pick a friggin' game!" Shouted Dean. "How about Spin the Bottle? Or Seventy Minutes in Heaven?" Asked Lavender.

"Seventy minutes, Lav? What exactly do you want to do? Oh, OH, I get it!" Seamus said with a wink.

"How about we stick to spin the bottle, eh?" stated Ginny.

"Fine with me." Agreed Hermione. Others had similar replies.

"I WANNA START!" Snape yelled childishly.

"Okay, okay! You can start! Everyone get in a circle." Instructed Parvati.

When everyone was in a circle, Hermione conjured a bottle of butterbeer, drank it, and put the bottle in the middle.

"Okay Snape, spin the friggin' bottle." Said Neville.

Snape stepped out of his place in the circle and up to the bottle. He spun it and it landed on…..

**A/N:** Alright, I know you all hate me for the Ron/Draco slash. I really don't like slash, but I thought it would be funny in the current situation. Know that I have nothing against people who choose to be homosexual or who enjoy reading slash. Sorry about the evil cliffie! I had to do it. Sorry to all you Ron fans, including my friend Kaitlyn.


	10. Harry Potter: The Musical

**Chapter Nine – Harry Potter: The Musical**

…himself. "What! Snape can't kiss himself! Re-do!" shouted Seamus.

Lavender, the spin the bottle expert, was appalled. "You idiot! Anyone with half a brain knows that the person who spins the bottle _has_ to kiss the person who it lands on! Snape has to-has to kiss himself" Lavender laughed.

"I can do that…" Snape smiled and pulled back his shirt sleeve. He kissed his bicep and got a strange glint in his eye. Unfortunately for the sanity of the people in the Great Hall, he began to sing.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked an awestruck Dean.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna sing too!" exclaimed Ron as he frantically waved.

"NO!!!" they all said in unison. They were too late, Ron went into full rapper mode.

_They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy_

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

"Ron, when did you get back from shagging Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Um… I walked out on him…"

"Which is why I'm singing this song" said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

"Wow. That was beautiful." Announced Ron. "Draco, would you do me the honor of shagging me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Ronnikins!"

Once again, Ron and Draco left to shag in the Gryffindor boys' dorm.

"Well, since we are all singing, I guess I will too." Said Ginny.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

"Damn. When did you learn to sing so well?" asked Neville.

"I dunno. I guess I just picked it up."

"Ginny, will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Oh! Of course, Neville!"

"Good thing Ron isn't here" said Hermione.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Why don't we have a singing contest! Well, it wouldn't be a contest, we would all just sing." Suggested Lavender.

"Alright." The rest agreed.

"Okay, since it was my idea, I'll go first."

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

As Lavender finished, she ran into Seamus' arms and kissed him. Some people were surprised, others were not.

Next up was Neville.

_Say, hey!_

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, hey!)

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

"Wow, Neville. I never knew you were into Green Day! Now we are definitely going to Hogsmeade!" shouted Ginny.

Parvati was quite happy to go next. Her boyfriend, Dean, gave her a quick kiss for good luck.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away  


Parvati received several cheers for her song. Dean was next.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

Seamus was next.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

By the end of the song, Lavender was crying. Only two people were left. Harry and Hermione. Harry was first.

"Before I do anything, I want to dedicate this song to the girl I'm in love with, and always will be, Hermione Granger."

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

Hermione was full out crying by now.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I love you and I always will."

Hermione ran to Harry and kissed him.

"I love you too. Which is why I dedicate my song to you."

Hermione was still wiping away her tears when she went up to sing.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Hermione got the most cheers out of anyone. There wasn't a dry eye in the Great Hall. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, you need to know that I love you. And I need to know that you love me. We have only been dating for a few months, and in secret at that. But I know that I am in love with you and that you are the only girl I ever have or ever will love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me?"

Hermione was absoulutely stunned. "Yes." She would have said more, but she was so incredibly happy that she could barely speak. As soon as she said yes, Harry jumped on her and kissed her like never before. By now, everyone was cheering, clapping, or crying. At the suggestion of Dean, Harry gave Hermione her ring. It had a silver gold band, and a large diamond in the middle, with smaller ones delicately surrounding it.

_5 years later_

Harry and Hermione's 5th anniversary was being celebrated that day when Ron arrived at their mansion with news.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Draco and I are getting married! Hermione, would you do me the honor of being the best man?"

**A/N: This is the end. I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I had so much fun with this story and hope you did too. I spent nine-tenths of the story focusing on the Humor. This last tenth deals with the romance. Oh, by the way, this chappie is 15 pages long, so you better like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned, or their artists.**


	11. Song Titles

**Okay, so I had a few people request song artists and titles for chapter 10. Here they are:**

Snape's song: I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred

Ron's song: White and Nerdy by Weird Al

Draco's song: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

Ginny's song: Before He Cheats

Lavender's song: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Neville's song: Holiday by Green Day

Parvati's song: Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson

Dean's song: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls

Seamus' song: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

Harry's song: She's Everything by Brad Paisley

Hermione's song: When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krause


	12. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, all characters are used in a fictitious manner and are in no way associated with Ms. Rowling, save for for the fact that they belong to her and I am merely borrowing them. You get what I mean.

Sorry for anyone who thought this was a new chappie!


End file.
